This application claims the priority of German patent document 100 61 773.5, filed Dec. 12, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Satellite constellations are continuously gaining in importance in all kinds of applications, such as in communication, navigation and science. To minimize launching costs, increasingly multiple launches are being conducted. Currently, multiple launches in separate structures are customary (Globalstar), such as with ARIANE/SOYUZ or with two and more satellites arranged laterally around an adapter. This arrangement permits for a lateral separation of the satellites. Newer satellites, such as Teledesic and TerraStar, require a parallel, axial arrangement of several satellites on an adapter, due to their geometric specifications (e.g. antenna size).
There are several alternatives for separating axially arranged satellites:
1. Simultaneous separation of the satellites from the adapter. Two problems arise with this approach: the separation must actually take place simultaneously, and the masses of the satellites must be identical. Even if there is only a slight inclination of the direction of separation (toward the outside), the satellites will remain very close together, resulting in a collision danger.
2. Staggered separation of the satellites from the adapter. With this possibility, a resulting moment is created on the remaining body (adapter, upper stage and remaining satellite(s)), because the line of application of the separation forces does not pass through the center of gravity of the remaining body. The resulting moment causes a rotation on the remaining body which can lead to a collision with the separating satellite.
Mounting one or more satellites on the rocket adapter by means of two clamping rings per satellite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,624. The clamping rings, which are arranged one above the other, are connected with each other by means of a joint. By means of spring force and the joint, the satellite that is to be launched is brought into a pivoted position and is then launched. The two clamping rings must be dimensioned accordingly to be able to accommodate and transfer the total forces during the launch phase.
One object of the present invention to provide a separation frame that will securely accommodate the forces during the launch phase and that will allow for a trouble-free separation of the satellites while having a low dead weight frame.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the separation frame according to the invention, in which two similarly shaped frames are arranged one inside the other, and are connected via a joint. The inner frame can be swiveled around an axis of rotation such that the final direction or axis of separation runs through the center of gravity of the remaining body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.